When designing lighting for luminaires or interior environments it is important to appropriately evaluate discomfort glare and obtain favorable glare characteristics. Here, various methods for evaluating discomfort glare are proposed.
Luminaires that use semiconductor light emitting devices such as Light Emitting Diodes (LED) have been developed. A method is thus required to appropriately evaluate glare from this kind of new luminaire.